This invention relates to burnishers, file holders and other devices for preparing cabinet scraper blades for use.
Cabinet scrapers are woodworking tools that are useful for removing fine layers of wood or finish from a work surface. There are two principal types of such scrapers. The first is simply a blade formed from a sheet of flat, typically rectangular steel on the order of 1/32" thick and typically 21/2" tall by 51/2" to 6" wide. Such scraper blades are used "freehand." Other cabinet scrapers have a plane-like body with a flat sole that bears against the work surface. A rectangular scraper blade projects through a slot in the sole in order to contact the work surface.
The first type of cabinet scraper blade is typically prepared for use by grinding or filing and, optionally, honing the working edge so that it is straight (or smoothly curved in the case of curved scrapers), smooth and square to the face of the scraper. Alternatively, the edge may be beveled at an angle such as 45.degree.. A "hook" is then formed along the scraper edge by drawing a burnisher (typically a hardened steel rod) along that edge or moving the scraper against a burnisher. The burnisher is typically oriented at an angle with respect to the face of the scraper on the order of 75.degree. (i.e., 15.degree. relative to the scraper edge).
The blade for a plane-type cabinet scraper is prepared in a similar manner except that the edge is typically sharpened at a 25.degree. to 30.degree. bevel rather than square to the face of the blade. In each case it is desirable to file the scraper blade edge at a controlled angle relative to its face, and it is desirable to burnish at an angle that does not vary during a burnishing stroke. Previous devices have been developed to accomplish these tasks including, for instance, various handled burnishing rods, the variable burnisher described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,722 and devices for holding a file square to a fence against which the face of a scraper blade rides while its edge is filed. Such prior devices do not, however, simply and economically include burnishing and file holding apparatus in a single device or simultaneously accommodate in the same device means for preparing the edges of both of the above-described types of scraper blades.